King Nothing
by Ryuken Sagara
Summary: Fin alternative d'Ocanira of Time : Et si Ganondorf gagnait le combat ? Qu'à la place d'achever Link, il décidait de le détruire lentement, de le briser ? - Yaoi, tortures, viols, et pâquerettes- (vous pouvez rayer la mention inutile)


**Auteur :** Ryuken Sagara  
**Rating :** M pour... Tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Sauf consommation de drogues. Attention (au cas où vous ayez cliqué ici par erreur) ceci est une fanfiction yaoi. Homophobes, tenez vous éloignés. Sinon, j'espère que vos yeux fondront de manière très douloureuse 3  
**Disclaimer :** Zelda pas à moi.  
**Remerciements :** x-DDM-th-x pour la bétalecture !

J'ai préféré publier cette fiction d'un coup, même si dans ma tête elle se découpait en chapitres facilement : en fait, les chapitres étaient de tailles trop inégales pour que ce soit satisfaisant ! Le titre vient d'une chanson de Metallica. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne pense JAMAIS aux titres de mes fictions, et donc quand vient le moment de poster, je cherche dans mes playlists ce qui semble le mieux coller. Parfois, ce n'est pas très heureux, mais bon...

* * *

_King Nothing_

* * *

Link sentait la sueur perler le long de ses tempes : Il commençait à être épuisé, et ses réserves étaient à plat… Il sentait bien que peu à peu, il perdait du terrain. S'il échouait maintenant… Il n'osait imaginer les résultats pour Hyrule, la Princesse Zelda… et lui. On lui avait déjà volé 7ans de sa vie, il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant ! Cette pensée lui donna un regain d'énergie, et il leva son épée, décidant que ce serait le dernier coup qu'il porterait à Ganondorf. La voix de Navi se mêla à la sienne lorsqu'il porta son coup, dans un hurlement d'horreur. Le roi des Gérudos affichait un sourire satisfait, tandis que Link se tenait les côtes pour empêcher le liquide carmin de s'échapper de son corps. Il toussa, crachant un peu de sang. Zelda voulut hurler, mais elle n'arriva pas à émettre un son. Elle tomba à genoux, contemplant Ganondorf qui soulevait Link, serrant sa gorge fine entre ses doigts puissants. Les mains de Link se refermèrent faiblement sur les poignets du roux, pour tenter de desserrer son étreinte, cependant il n'avait plus aucune force dans les bras. Ganondorf sentait la vie du héros du temps filer entre ses doigts il avait le temps, le temps de savourer sa victoire. Les larmes de douleur embuaient les yeux de Link lorsqu'il arrêta de se débattre.

L'étreinte de fer s'estompa, et Link retomba à terre. Navi voleta autour de son élu, qui respirait encore faiblement. Elle était soulagée, l'hylien n'était pas mort…

Ganondorf se tourna alors vers Zelda. La terreur donna des ailes à la princesse, mais lorsqu'elle commença à s'enfuir elle reçut un rayon au milieu du dos, qui la fit rebondir à terre. Elle retomba inerte au sol.

Le seigneur des ténèbres eut un sourire satisfait, et posa les yeux sur Navi. Celle ci sentit un regain de courage et fonça sur le roux. Elle n'eut pas la possibilité d'atteindre sa cible. Ganondorf la tenait au creux de sa main. Il lui arracha distraitement les ailes, avant de la jeter à terre pour l'écraser d'un coup de botte, sans faire attention au gémissement désespéré du héros du temps.

Il porta ensuite son attention sur l'Epée de légende, et eut une hésitation. Quoi qu'il en fasse, elle resterait toujours une menace. Le mieux était de la faire reforger, il ignorait cependant si c'était possible… Il pourrait aussi briser la lame, et s'amuser à enfoncer chaque morceau dans un habitant d'Hyrule… Une multitude de moyens pourraient ralentir la récupération de l'épée par un futur gêneur. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale. Qu'allait-il faire de l'être agonisant à ses pieds ?

Il le retourna sur le dos du bout de la botte, et eut un sourire cruel. La main désespérément tendue vers la bouillie qui était initialement Navi, des larmes roulaient silencieusement de ses yeux bleus.

Ganon le souleva par sa tunique, ravi de voir une flamme de colère se raviver dans le visage ravagé du « héros ».

« - Je vais t'épingler derrière mon trône… »

* * *

oO°Oo

* * *

Il l'avait fait.

Link redressa difficilement la tête, fixant sans le voir l'arrière du royal fauteuil de Ganondorf. Il s'était habitué à la douleur qui pulsait dans son corps, la peau déchirée par les aiguilles qui le maintenaient à moitié contre le mur, les liens qui lui tenaient les mains tellement serrées qu'il n'avait plus de sensibilité au bout des doigts. Il essayait de se dire que son sort était enviable, par rapport à Zelda, lorsqu'il croisait le regard éteint de la jeune femme, enfermée dans une cage suspendue au-dessus d'eux. Nabooru, à genoux devant son roi, terminait son rapport, mal à l'aise, et s'enfuit rapidement. Link n'avait pas réussi à écouter réellement, mais il avait compris que tout Hyrule était à présent à Ganon.

Par sa faute.

Parce qu'il ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il avait été trop faible…

Mais l'élu de la force prenait son temps avant de s'emparer des fragments de Triforce qui lui manquaient, comme s'il ne craignait plus rien… Un rire secoua l'élu du temps, douloureux et sans joie. Ganon se retourna vers lui, un sourire sardonique sur le visage.

« - Il y a quelque chose qui te fait rire, gamin ? »

Le roi noir se releva, s'approchant lentement de son « papillon », et posa sa main sur le devant de la tunique de Link, se repaissant du regard terrifié du blond.

« - Non… » S'entendit murmurer le héros.

Ganon tira sèchement, arrachant un hurlement alors que la peau de l'hylien se déchirait trop facilement. Le géant roux resta un instant à tenir Link à bout de bras, tirant au maximum sur les liens qui lui retenaient les poignets jusqu'à entendre un craquement significatif. Le pouce, peut-être le poignet, venait de céder, et le nouveau souverain d'Hyrule eut un sourire satisfait.

Le héros du temps, l'élu du courage, Link, celui qui avait failli briser ses rêves de domination, gisait à présent dans sa main, tremblant de douleur.

Le gérudo coupa les liens qui retenaient Link, le traîna devant son trône pour le jeter à ses pieds.

« - Allons Link, sois un grand garçon, et apprend où est ta place… »

Le blond ramena son poignet contre son torse, tremblant de douleur.

« - Dis toi que c'est toujours mieux que de donner ta petite copine aux moblins, hein ? A moins que tu ne préfères que je m'en occupe moi-même ? »

Zelda eut un gémissement effrayé, comme si seules les menaces de Ganondorf pouvaient encore la faire réagir, et Link écarquilla les yeux. Un éclair de rébellion se mit à briller dans ses pupilles azurées, et le sourire de Ganon s'élargit. Il aimait voir cet éclat dans le regard de son ancien ennemi. Il savait pertinemment que lorsque cet éclair aurait totalement disparu, il aurait le fragment du courage sans même avoir besoin de se salir plus les mains. Pour Zelda… c'était différent. La jeune femme avait déjà basculé dans un autre monde, se protégeant comme elle pouvait, et par conséquent protégeant le fragment de la sagesse. L'odeur métallique du sang vint chatouiller ses narines, et Ganon fronça les sourcils : il ne voulait pas que Link meure, pas tout de suite. Pas avant de l'avoir brisé, asservi et _avili_. Avec un soupir il claqua des mains, faisant apparaître une garde gérudo.

« - Appelle quelqu'un pour faire nettoyer le sol, et qu'on ne me dérange pas ! »

D'un geste il empoigna la chevelure blonde et terne, forçant son captif à se redresser pour suivre son allure soutenue. Il referma sur eux la porte de sa propre chambre, poussa le blessé dans la salle de bains.

« - Déshabille-toi. »

Link lui jeta un regard hagard, reculant d'un pas.

« - Tout de suite. »

Le ton ne souffrait pas de contradiction, et le blond baissa la tête. Il retira ses gants, se mordant la lèvre au sang pour ne pas crier de douleur à cause d'un pouce blessé, sa tunique maculée de sang. Il hésita un instant avant de retirer aussi ses bottes et ses collants, apparaissant nu devant son pire ennemi. Ganon sourit, avant de le soulever pour le jeter dans le baquet d'eau tiède. Link se recroquevilla dans la baignoire, serrant encore son membre blessé contre lui. Sans douceur, le seigneur du malin lui attrapa la main blessée, examinant le pouce : il n'avait pas réussi à la casser, uniquement à déboîter le doigt. Déçu, le roux replaça l'articulation, avant de faire avaler au blond le contenu d'une fiole rouge. Difficilement, parce que cet imbécile de sauveur raté ne voulait pas boire.

« - Allez, tu ne voudrais pas laisser Zelda toute seule, hein ? »

La lueur de désespoir était touchante et agréable, ainsi que la docilité du blond, et Ganon observa avec satisfaction la fermeture des blessures. Il changea l'eau couleur rouille, avant de relever le « héros ».

« - Il est temps de te raccrocher à ta place…  
- Ca… t'amuse tant que ça ? » Murmura difficilement l'hylien, la bouche pâteuse.  
« - C'est un plaisir chaque jour renouvelé, Link. »

Résigné, le blond attrapa ses collants, mais la main ferme de son geôlier sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« - Juste comme ça, ça suffira. »

Link écarquilla les yeux, et Ganon eut un sourire.

« - Non, attends… » Il lui enfonça son bonnet vert jusqu'aux oreilles. « Comme ça, tu es parfait.  
- Pas… pas question. »

Un coup de poing fit voler l'hylien, qui s'écrasa contre le mur avec un gémissement de douleur. Pourtant il se redressa, chancelant, assurant au mieux ses appuis. Il tremblait d'épuisement, mais refusait d'abandonner comme ça. Ganon ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en garde, bloquant avec facilité les coups désespérés du blond, jusqu'à l'écraser par terre, le pied sur les fesses rebondies et offertes.

Il le retourna du bout de la botte, avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, suivit d'un second, d'un troisième, jusqu'à ce que le héros sombre dans l'inconscience. Avec mépris, Ganondorf tourna les talons, laissant son ancien ennemi étalé sur les carreaux de la salle d'eau.

oO°Oo

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Link était à terre, libre de ses mouvements. L'adrénaline lui donna un coup de fouet, et il se redressa, enfilant rapidement ses vêtements, pour courir vers la porte.

Il n'avait pas d'armes, et rien dans la chambre de Ganon pouvant faire office d'épée, Link porta son dévolu sur un lourd chandelier. La porte métallique était fermée, il passa un certain temps à essayer de défoncer le lourd battant, avant de soupirer et laisser tomber. Il allait passer par la fenêtre, tant pis s'il mourrait dans la chute… Il s'échapperait d'ici, pour revenir ensuite sauver Zelda. Il passa la tête à travers la fenêtre, jetant un œil effrayé au vide sans fin. Descendre lentement, assurer ses appuis, le chandelier passé en travers du dos avec une corde de fortune – une ceinture trouvée dans la garde-robe de Ganondorf. Il avait aussi volé une cape noire, le protégeant un peu du vent glacial. Il ripa, étouffant un cri, pour atterrir quelques mètres plus bas, sur un balcon. Il prit un instant pour souffler, fouillant désespérément le pot de fleurs mortes dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile. En regardant vers le bas, l'idée de terminer sa descente par l'extérieur ne lui parut plus si bonne : il aurait dû passer plusieurs lignes de sentinelles, uniquement armé d'un chandelier, et ce seulement s'il ne se tuait pas pendant l'escalade. Il allait passer par l'intérieur, voler les vêtements d'un garde, faire son possible pour s'enfuir… S'en suivit une course dans les corridors d'un château qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, cherchant à descendre toujours plus… Jusqu'à buter contre une garde gérudo. La guerrière lui jeta un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il dégaina son chandelier, et sortit son sabre. S'il réussissait à s'en débarrasser, il gagnait une arme. Peut-être un pas de plus vers la liberté… La garde chargea, effectuant une gracieuse passe d'arme pour envoyer le trop lourd chandelier cogner contre les pierres grises du mur.

« - Cessez tout mouvement et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. » Annonça-t-elle froidement.

_Aucun mal ?_ Les tortures de Ganon, la privation de nourriture, les humiliations ? Link secoua la tête et fonça sur la jeune femme, tête baissée.

oO°Oo

Il était dans un lit confortable, et quelqu'un lui tenait doucement la main, s'occupant de son pouce blessé. Des bandages propres entouraient son torse et ses jambes, donnant enfin la possibilité à ses multiples blessures de cicatriser… La main délaissa son pouce pour venir se poser sur son front brûlant. Une grande main burinée par le soleil, mais glaciale au contact, recouvrit son champ de vision. La peau était rugueuse, calleuse, mais un vrai délice pour ses tempes. Link remonta le long du bras, suivant du regard les arabesques noires de l'armure, jusqu'à tomber sur cette chevelure rousse qu'il connaissait si bien… Il devait rêver, aussi ne se formalisa-t-il pas du fait d'être soigné par Ganondorf en personne. Un tel repos était impossible depuis qu'il avait perdu. S'imaginant agonisant dans les couloirs de la citadelle noire, il essaya de se relever, mais la main quitta son front pour se poser sur son épaule. La poigne puissante le força au calme.

« - Reste tranquille. Personne ne te fera de mal pour l'instant. »

Le sommeil vint le happer sans qu'il puisse répondre, le faisant basculer dans une tout autre sorte de rêve…

Ganon s'écarta, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il ne se lassait pas de jouer avec Link et d'un geste il souleva le jeune homme inerte. Ses blessures guérissaient à vue d'œil, grâce à la magie du fragment de la force. Il le ramena ensuite dans la salle du trône, nu, et le déposa à ses pieds, passant un collier de chien autour de son cou. Il eut un sourire satisfait devant la laisse en chaîne qu'il tenait à la main, et se tourna vers Zelda.

« - Tu veux la poignée ? »

oO°Oo

Ca avait dû être un rêve, et à présent il revenait à sa condition première. Juste un jouet pour Ganondorf, attendant qu'il se lasse de lui pour s'échapper, tenter quelque chose… Le sol de pierre était glacé sous lui, et malgré sa présence prolongée dessus, il ne se réchauffait pas. La seule source de chaleur était les jambes de Ganon, posées négligemment sur son dos. A priori, le géant roux n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il était réveillé. Il voulait profiter des quelques minutes de répit pour réfléchir, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Les jambes se retirèrent et involontairement un frisson le secoua. L'instant d'après, il était plaqué contre les jambes de Ganon, à moitié étouffé par le collier étrangleur.

Un glapissement arriva à ses oreilles, et Link tourna la tête vers Mido. Le kokiri semblait terrorisé, mais tenta de se reprendre.

« - C'est… C'est pour cela que nous vous demandons d'… d'épargner l'arbre Mojo… »

Il recula, et Link baissa les yeux sur le cadavre de Fado, plantée d'un sabre gérudo.

« - Dis-moi, Link, penses-tu que je devrais rayer l'arbre Mojo ?  
- Tous… les kokiris mourraient si vous faisiez ça. » Fit remarquer Mido, la voix tremblante.

Le seigneur des lieux n'y prêta pas attention, se focalisant sur le regard perdu de Link.

« - Tu ferais quoi pour que je sauve ces êtres ? »

Link hésita, ils se jaugèrent, mais le héros du temps savait très bien que rien ne retiendrait Ganondorf…

« - Tout... ce que je peux. » Lança-t-il par bravade.

Une gifle le secoua, emplissant sa bouche d'un goût de sang.

« - Ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais… Je vais donc rayer la forêt Kokiri de la carte, je suppose… »

Le cri de Mido retentit dans la salle, et Link baissa la tête.

« - Ne… Ne fais pas ça. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. »

Le blond ferma les yeux, alors que le rire glacial de Ganon raisonnait dans la pièce.

« - Faites sortir tout le monde. » Puis il se tourna vers Mido. « Remercie le Héros du Temps, votre forêt est épargnée… »

Il relâcha enfin Link, qui reprit difficilement son souffle, et se redressa de toute sa puissance.

Mal à l'aise de sa nudité et le regard absent que Zelda posait sur lui, le hylien se releva, suivant du regard la chaîne qui reliait son cou à la main de Ganon. Quelque chose en lui voulait crier « je ne suis pas ton chien ! », mais une part misérable de lui-même était soulagée de ne plus être punaisée à un mur comme le mois dernier. Le roux s'approcha de lui, attrapant son menton sans douceur et sourit. L'autre main du seigneur du malin se referma sur une fesse blanche du héros, et celui-ci glapit. Quelque part dans son cerveau, commençait à se dessiner ce que lui réservait Ganon, et il le repoussa, terrorisé. Enfin… C'était juste une faible tentative, que le roux laissa passer sans ciller, resserrant juste sa prise douloureuse sur le blond.

Puis il le poussa sur le trône, bloquant l'extrémité de la chaîne sur les pics sombres qui décoraient le dossier, et fut totalement au-dessus de lui.

« - Allons Link, je croyais que tu ferais _tout_ ce que je voulais ? »

L'hylien se figea, reculant dans le siège au possible, et jeta un regard désespéré à la princesse apathique.

« - Mais… Zelda va… Pas devant elle… »

Ganondorf lui répondit par un sourire cruel, retirant ses gantelets sombres.

« - C'est ça qui est drôle… »

Link baissa la tête, luttant contre les larmes. Il remercia presque Ganon d'utiliser sa ceinture, une large bande de tissus noir, pour lui recouvrir les yeux. Il aurait voulu qu'on lui bouche les oreilles, pour ne pas entendre les grognements de Ganon, et même encore les mains de son ennemi sur sa peau lui donnaient envie de mourir. Au début, il sursautait à chaque fois qu'elles se posaient sur lui, incapable de prédire ce qui allait arriver, mais rapidement il perdit pied, abandonnant la dure lutte.

Il entendait Zelda pleurer, alors que Ganondorf venait de le faire jouir, se servant du fluide ainsi récolté comme lubrifiant naturel, et aurait juste voulu mourir. On le retournait, le ventre contre l'assise du fauteuil, pour mieux le fouiller, sans relâche… Jusqu'à ce que le géant roux soit satisfait. Link se mit à espérer que ce soit terminé, que Ganon le laisse enfin en paix. Pourtant il se sentit soulevé sur ses pieds, et tituba contre le torse du roux.

« - Déjà accro ? » lui susurra la voix moqueuse du seigneur du malin, passant un bras autour du torse du blond.

Link se sentait mou comme du chiffon. Si Ganon avait pu l'achever maintenant, il l'aurait remercié... Au contraire, il se fit traîner dans les couloirs, uniquement concentré sur la substance qui dégoulinait le long de ses jambes. Son corps le lançait, il avait mal à la tête, mais s'était attendu à largement pire. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention au moment où Ganon s'était mis à le porter, totalement perdu en lui-même, ce qui venait d'arriver, son incompréhension… Il revint à lui en entrant dans une eau agréablement chaude, toujours à moitié étouffé par l'homme qui le portait. La pièce, qu'il découvrait alors que Ganon lui retirait son bandeau, était une salle d'eau souterraine, à la décoration de marbre noir et chandeliers en fer forgé. Les quelques statues qui déversaient de l'eau chaude dans le bassin représentaient des zoras hurlant de douleur, particulièrement réalistes. La statue principale représentait Ruto, les bras dans une position de supplication, la bouche ouverte dans un cri de désespoir…

« - Pas mal, hein ? J'ai eu besoin de me faire la main sur quelques zoras, car une fois qu'ils sont statufiés, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire passer les canalisations sans briser la pierre… »

Link se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, pour garder le contrôle de lui-même, mais l'instant d'après il se jetait sur Ganon, hurlant un « salaud ! » puissant et désespéré.

Le plaisir de sentir la joue se Ganon se fendre sous son poing valait bien la volée qu'il se préparait à recevoir, et sans grande surprise le roux le maîtrisa assez facilement, lui enfonçant la tête sous l'eau. Dans une ultime tentative pour blesser son adversaire, Link enfonça ses ongles dans les bras du géant. Le coup de poing qu'il reçut en compensation lui fit éjecter ses dernières réserves d'oxygène. Il inspira de l'eau plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Ganon décide de le ressortir du bassin, le forçant à éjecter de liquide d'une grande tape dans le dos. Link aurait voulu se retourner, mais son adversaire lui maintint les bras au dessus de la tête, avant de lui assener plusieurs claques douloureuses sur les fesses. Humilié, Link s'écarta lorsque le roux arrêta, et le vit avec incompréhension se replonger dans l'eau.

« - Masse-moi les épaules. » Ordonna-t-il, tranchant.

L'hylien posa avec hésitation ses mains sur les épaules puissantes de Ganon. Le cou était proche… Pourrait-il l'étrangler ? Lui briser la nuque ?

oO°Oo

Déjà deux semaines depuis cet incident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Ganon l'avait battu jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, réanimé pour ensuite recommencer, et lorsqu'il se sentait aux portes de la mort, presque soulagé, le roux l'avait violé. Il avait compris à cet instant-là que son ennemi avait été _doux_ la première fois. Rien à voir avec cet instant bestial qui l'avait laissé sanglotant et misérable sur les dalles noires de la salle d'eau.

Puis il y avait eu les soins. Ganondorf l'avait enfermé dans un cristal régénérant, pompant allégrement la vie d'une villageoise pour le remettre sur pied.

Link posa tristement son regard sur sa main gauche, là où luisait à peine le fragment du courage. Avant, elle était éclatante. Maintenant, plus rien ne semblait faire briller la Triforce…

Il avait abandonné. Même si ce n'était pas encore clair pour Ganon, même s'il gardait l'espoir de pouvoir renverser la situation, s'enfuir, l'idée lui paraissait à présent un rêve illusoire qu'il se répétait pour ne pas sombrer.

Il essayait de se dire qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour rien, qu'il était obligé. Que sinon, les Kokiri et Zelda étaient en danger qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour un repas régulier et des vêtements propres.

« - Link ! » Aboya Ganon, le faisant sursauter.

Sans même que le seigneur du malin ait à préciser sa pensée, l'hylien se redressa, détachant la cape noire de ses épaules, pour ensuite passer au laçage complexe de la tunique sombre. Ganon lui saisit les mains en plein milieu du travail, fermement. Instinctivement, le blond se crispa.

« - Ca ne sert à rien de trembler voyons… » Roucoula Ganon.

Le roux le fit basculer sur le lit, écartant le peignoir bleu que portait son captif. Link détourna le regard, essayant de s'enfuir au moins en pensées. Il s'écoeurait d'apprécier les caresses du gérudo, la doucereuse lenteur dont il faisait preuve, la minutie pour ne pas le blesser…

Le blond se laissa mettre à quatre pattes, alors que son « amant » le pénétrait lentement, laissant glisser sa main entre les cuisses de l'hylien pour lui intimer un mouvement régulier.

Link sentit les larmes couler lorsque l'orgasme le prit, passant sur lui comme un raz-de-marée, écrasant tout son amour propre.

Ganondorf se retira pour asperger de semence le dos de son captif, et eut un soupir de plaisir. Il s'étira, satisfait, pour se laisser tomber sur le lit, et tirer Link contre lui, l'installant sur son torse puissant.

« - Je… je vais aller me rincer… » Murmura Link, essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte puissante du roux. Sentir le sperme de son tortionnaire couler dans son dos, refroidissant rapidement, le remplissait de honte, comme la substance visqueuse qui avait jailli sur son ventre…

« - Non, c'est très bien comme ça… J'adore ton odeur. »

Une main baladeuse vint se perdre sur ses reins, étalant la semence à présent froide en des arabesques complexes… Link ferma les yeux, retenant un sanglot.

* * *

oO°Oo

* * *

Une garde vint les chercher, alors que Link terminait de nouer les attacher de la tunique de Ganon.

« - La chef rebelle Impa a été capturée. »

Le blond sursauta, piquant la fibule dans la hanche du roux. La gifle ne se fit pas attendre, mais au bout d'un mois au service de Ganon, Link n'y faisait plus réellement attention. Le blond se redressa, et sans rien dire termina de fixer les vêtements du seigneur du malin.

« - Emmenez la dans la salle de trône, j'arrive. » Intima Ganon, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Link ferma les yeux, la peur commençant à s'insinuer dans ses veines. Qu'allait lui demander Ganon ? Il savait bien que le roi noir n'avait pas encore usé de tout son sadisme… Il le suivit silencieusement, s'asseyant à ses pieds. Lorsqu'Impa arriva, elle était maintenue difficilement par deux gardes, et saignait du côté gauche du visage. Lorsque ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur Link, elle le foudroya du regard, pour finalement se reporter sur Ganon, calme malgré sa fureur.

« - Enfin ! » clama celui-ci, faussement joyeux. « On pourra dire que tu nous as fait courir. Mais je suppose que maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à craindre de la rébellion…

- Où est Zelda ?» Demanda froidement Impa.

Ganon claqua des doigts, et une jeune gérudo vint apporter la princesse. Ganon s'était lassé de la voir dépérir dans une cage au-dessus de son trône, et l'avait simplement confié à une servante en mal de maternité.

« - Impa ! » S'éclaira la princesse. « Je suis contente de te voir. Nous irons cueillir des fleurs cet après-midi ? Le temps a l'air radieux… »

Zelda sourit, d'un sourire dénué de toute intelligence.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! » La voix de la gouvernante se brisa sur le dernier mot, mais elle ravala rapidement ses émotions.

Ganon haussa les épaules.

« - Rien pourtant. Elle était sagement accrochée, dans sa cage, et j'ai malencontreusement... utilisé un peu trop mon jouet sous ses yeux. Je crois qu'elle régresse. »

Il n'aimait pas ça, d'ailleurs. La triforce de la sagesse lui était à présent inaccessible, vu que Zelda n'était même plus consciente de la posséder. Alors qu'Impa l'invectivait violemment, se débattant comme une diablesse, un plan se formait dans l'esprit de Ganondorf, et un sourire incurva ses lèvres fines.

« - Link. »

La terreur était lisible dans le regard de l'élu du courage, et cela satisfaisait le roux plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Même Impa s'était tue.

« - J'ai une bonne idée. Montre à notre invité que tu sais bien te tenir, et je la laisse partir avec Zelda. Bien sûr, je lui apposerai un sceau pour pouvoir la retrouver immédiatement en cas de besoin. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le regard bleu de l'hylien passa un moment d'Impa à Zelda, et peu à peu la résignation y remplaça tout autre sentiment.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction du regard des deux femmes sur lui, même s'il entendit clairement l'ordre que donna la sheika à Zelda de ne pas regarder. Agenouillé devant Ganondorf, il laissa la main de son geôlier guider ses mouvements. Il sentit que le roux lui attrapait une main, pour la passer entre ses dents et lécher deux doigts.

« - Pense à te préparer, petit Hylien… » Roucoula-t-il lorsqu'il relâcha les doigts du blond.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça… Mécaniquement, reproduisant les gestes que Ganon avait maintes fois imprimés à son corps, Link commença à se préparer, retenant ses larmes… Il se laissa soulever, installer sur les genoux du roux, posséder. Il était simplement rassuré d'avoir pu garder un minimum de vêtements… Ganon le maintenait contre son torse, jouait avec lui… Il les fit jouir en même temps, et Link laissa échapper un sanglot lorsqu'il macula le sol, juste aux pieds d'Impa. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard écoeuré de la gouvernante, et baissa les yeux sur le dallage noir. Ganon le ramena contre son torse, le gardant sur les genoux pour sourire à Impa.

« - Obéissant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Devant la haine qui flamboyait dans le regard de la sheika, le blond aurait voulu disparaître.

« - J'ai… j'ai rempli ma part du marché… » Murmura-t-il cependant.

Ganon fit un mouvement, et Zelda laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'un bracelet noir cercla son poignet. Immédiatement, dans la main du roux, apparut un talisman assorti.

« - Si elle l'ouvre, je serais immédiatement prévenu. Cela me permettra de la localiser à toute heure. Mes gardes vont maintenant vous raccompagner. »

Impa se tourna, droite et raide, et tendit la main à Zelda.

« - Viens, on y va.  
- Nous allons cueillir des fleurs ? Pourrons-nous faire une couronne pour papa ? »

Elles s'éloignèrent sous le babillage joyeux de la princesse, et Ganon se redressa, laissant tomber Link au sol. Sans faire attention au blond, il réajusta sa tenue, et quitta la salle.

« - Nettoyez moi tout ça. » intima-t-il aux deux gardes, qui eurent un sourire en regardant Link.

Le « Tout ça » de Ganon englobait aussi le jeune homme, il en avait l'habitude maintenant. Les deux gardes commencèrent à nettoyer le sol avant de le soulever, récupérant son pantalon au passage pour l'emmener dans les bains. Elles discutaient, gloussaient en le nettoyant…

« - Dis, tu me laisse un peu avec lui ? demanda une des rousse à sa collègue.  
- Si tu veux… À charge de revanche ! »

Link eut un instant d'hésitation, presque d'inquiétude même, mais au final, se laissa faire. Comme d'habitude. Tout était plus simple comme ça... La jeune femme le sécha rapidement avant de se coller à lui pour lui embrasser les clavicules avec douceur. Rapidement, elle le remit en forme avant de le pousser à s'asseoir sur le banc a proximité.

Lorsqu'elle s'empala sur lui il gémit, et referma ses bras sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Rapidement, les cris de plaisir de la gerudo résonnèrent dans les bains déserts… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe à moitié. La main de Ganondorf venait de se refermer sur sa gorge, et sans faire attention à Link il se pencha sur la garde.

« - Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à mes affaires… » Gronda-t-il, la voix particulièrement basse.

La gerudo se releva, le regard affolé, se confondant en excuse.

« - Laisse Ganon. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé. » Souffla Link.

Le roux haussa un sourcil, et fit signe au garde de partir. Une fois seuls, il souleva simplement le blond par les épaules pour le replonger dans l'eau. Il sentait l'hylien se crisper à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, et quand il eut les mains sur la nuque fragile, Ganon se pencha sur l'oreille pointue…

« - Alors Link, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as menti, hum ? »

Sa voix pouvait sembler douce, mais Link eut un frisson de peur, accentué par les doigts qui se refermaient sur son cou…

« - Tu… tu allais la tuer.  
- Alors, tu préfèrerais prendre la punition à sa place ?  
- Tu ne me tueras pas. »

Le blond fut soulevé sans effort, et Ganon lui sourit, alors qu'il étouffait lamentablement. Un sourire presque tendre, tout du moins légèrement moins effrayant que celui qu'il pouvait avoir lorsqu'une idée germait en lui.

« - Alors tu crois que je ne peux pas t'achever, hein ? » Murmura-t-il doucement.

Il plaqua Link contre le mur le plus proche, glissant son genou entre ses cuisses pour le maintenir à la hauteur qu'il souhaitait avant de le relâcher. Le blond toussa en cherchant à reprendre son souffle, et déjà des marques violacées apparaissaient sur son cou meurtri.

Ganon se pencha alors sur lui, relevant son visage par le menton, collant son armure sombre contre la peau nue.

« - Alors ?  
- Si tu l'avais voulu… Tu aurais pu le faire bien avant… »

Un rire bas secoua le gerudo.

« - Il y a _tellement_ de choses que j'aurais pu faire… »

Le roux se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à toucher les lèvres de Link des siennes, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait. Que ce soit Zelda, Les gardes qui ne se gênaient pas pour jouer avec son corps, ou encore Ganon, personne n'avait jamais franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, encore moins avec autant de fougue. Il ne savait même plus comment réagir, ne pensa même pas à se débattre, alors que Ganon découvrait sa bouche à en perdre haleine…

Il s'écarta enfin, se détourna même, sans que Link comprenne pourquoi. Exceptionnellement, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, le roux se garda de le regarder en face.

« - Il y a une tenue pour toi sur le lit. Mets-la et prépare-toi pour le repas de ce soir. Si tu te tiens correctement, tu pourras dormir tranquille. »

oO°Oo

Ce fut le froid qui réveilla Link. Il était tellement habitué à dormir aux côtés de Ganondorf que l'absence de celui-ci semblait anormale. Pourtant, le géant roux n'était pas très loin, il était juste accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte, le regard perdu dans la nuit. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Ganon était étrange. Depuis qu'ils avaient échangé ce baiser. Il y avait d'abord eut un malaise de quelques jours, parce que ce baiser ne rentrait pas dans les codes implicites qui s'étaient établis entre eux, puis le roux était devenu plus _doux_.

Cela effrayait Link, même s'il goûtait agréablement à cette période de répit. Dans la pratique, même si Ganon lui imposait toujours sa volonté, il le blessait moins. Il lui autorisait même à porter autre chose que des vêtements « pratiques pour se faire sauter » ou des guenilles, semblant s'enorgueillir lorsqu'il paradait avec lui. Amèrement, le blond se rendit compte qu'en quelques mois, il s'était habitué. A présent que Zelda était libérée, il n'avait plus l'impression de devoir _faire semblant_ de souffrir en permanence… Link avait même l'impression d'avoir un certain nombre de _privilèges_, vu que Ganon ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le touche, et qu'il s'était lassé de le faire souffrir uniquement pour le plaisir de l'entendre hurler.

L'air de l'extérieur, glacé, s'engouffrait dans la pièce, et Link frissonna une première fois, avant de se rendre compte qu'il tremblait de froid. Courageusement, il tendit la main vers son peignoir bleu, dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu… Le bruissement du tissu fit se retourner Ganon, et Link se figea. Il avait beau avoir moins peur à présent du roux, il ne souhaitait pas lui donner une raison – aussi intangible fut-elle – de le battre une nouvelle fois.

« - Tu as froid ?  
- Ou… oui. Désolé. »

Ganon eut un sourire, satisfait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître de la réponse de son captif. _Désolé_… Link s'excusait avant même d'avoir fait une quelconque bêtise. Se levant, il referma la fenêtre pour se glisser sous les couvertures aux côtés de Link. Prenant d'office celui-ci dans les bras, il apprécia que le blond ne se débatte pas, venant presque se coller plus à lui en quête de chaleur. Le roux enroula ses bras autour des épaules de l'élu de Farore, guidant sa tête contre un pectoral. Peu à peu, le corps du blond se réchauffa, ses tremblements s'espacèrent pour finalement disparaître. Le maître d'Hyrule fronça les sourcils, alors que déjà l'hylien s'endormait contre lui : il se sentait bien comme ça, et ça n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pas dû être _gentil_ avec Link. Il avait beau se dire que lui offrir cette période de répit ne rendrait la reprise des sévices que plus cruelle, mais il ne se flouait pas…

oO°Oo

Link semblait déprimer.

Ganon savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, cela lui faisait mal de voir le blond dans cet état…

« - Link ! » Aboya-t-il. « Je t'envoie faire une course. Bouge-toi. »

L'hylien se rapprocha, étonné.

« - Je veux que tu ailles voir Zelda. J'ai besoin de savoir si elle est toujours un légume ou pas.  
- Tu n'as pas peur que je ne revienne pas ?»

Le roux eut un sourire, et passa sa main sur la joue du héros du temps, remontant sur l'oreille… Link ressentit une violente douleur au niveau du lobe de l'oreille.

« - Avec ça, je pourrais écouter tout ce que tu diras et tout ce que tu entendras… Et si tu n'es pas revenu 12 heures après ton départ, je fais brûler l'arbre Mojo. Entendu ? »

Link hocha la tête, certain que Ganon ne mentait pas.

« - Oui. Je ne serais pas en retard.  
- Bien. Je vais demander à ce qu'on prépare ton cheval. Tu pars dans une heure. »

Link hocha la tête, remontant dans leur chambre pour se préparer. Leur chambre… C'était étrange comme concept, mais du moment qu'ils y dormaient tous les deux et que leurs vêtements étaient dans la même armoire, il ne voyait pas d'autre qualificatif.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il rejoint Ganon qui l'attendait près d'Epona… Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit la jument en parfaite santé, et intérieurement le roux se félicita d'avoir gardé l'animal, ne serait-ce que pour le regard pétillant de Link.

« - Zelda est au lac Hylia. Ne perds pas de temps. Tu as de l'équipement basique dans les sacoches. »

Link se mit en selle, souriant sincèrement de sentir sa jument sous ses cuisses, et soudain une idée germa dans son esprit.

Il se pencha – sur le dos d'Epona, il était légèrement plus grand que Ganon – et posa ses lèvres sur celles du roux. Il sentit la surprise du gerudo, et approfondit le baiser, frissonnant lorsque la langue de Ganon s'inséra doucement dans sa bouche, taquine, jusqu'à le faire perdre haleine… Ils s'écartèrent, et Link aurait presque pu voir chez son vis à vis la même rougeur que celle qui décorait ses joues.

« - Merci Ganon. »

Il talonna Epona, partant au galop dans la direction indiquée.  
Hors de portée de vue, il laissa enfin un rictus déformer ses lèvres.  
Il avait un plan.

Lorsqu'il revint, il était tard dans la nuit, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas dépassé le délai imparti. Il avait été surpris de trouver dans ses fontes une épée basique et un bouclier, ainsi que des provisions et son lance-pierre. Bien sûr, il ne représentait aucun danger pour Ganondorf avec cet équipement, mais cela confirmait son idée. Link se dirigea rapidement vers leur chambre, certain d'y trouver le roux. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter après ce second baiser, mais en avait discuté avec Zelda, discrètement, par écrit. Et comme son tortionnaire ne l'attendait pas sur le pas de la porte, il pouvait en déduire que c'était passé inaperçu… Avec détermination, il passa ses bras autour du cou du roux pencha sur plusieurs parchemins, essayant de paraître intimidé.

« - Zelda commence à aller mieux. » Murmura-t-il, alors que Ganon se retournait.

Il sentit l'hésitation du roux, et finalement il se retrouva assis sur son genou. Cette position était… Bizarre. Il se laissa aller contre le torse du roux, et ferma les yeux lorsque la main du plus âgé se perdit dans ses cheveux.

« - Impa s'efforce à lui faire retrouver un semblant de raison, et cela lui demande toutes ses forces.  
- Où en est la résistance ? »

Link soupira. Au moins, il pouvait être honnête à ce niveau-là.

« - Totalement désordonnée. Ils essayent de réunir les sept sages, mais Zelda n'est plus en état, Impa dépense toute son énergie à s'occuper d'elle, Ruto et Nabooru sont ici… »

Il avait compris que la salvation ne pourrait venir que de lui, même si pour cela il avait besoin de Zelda… Ils avaient trouvé la solution pour retirer son bracelet, mais Impa cherchait encore une autre manière, autre que lui briser les os de la main et l'écorcher à moitié pour pouvoir faire passer l'anneau. Ils s'étaient donné deux semaines pour mettre le plan à exécution… Restait encore à convaincre Nabooru de collaborer.

Le sortant de ses tergiversations, Ganon l'écarta légèrement de lui pour poser sa bouche sur l'oreille qu'il avait meurtrie une douzaine d'heure auparavant, et la gêne disparut sous le coup de langue agile du roux. La bouche glissa jusqu'à la jointure de sa mâchoire, et soudain Link se sentit perdu : ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de faire ça… Une main vint se glisser sous sa tunique, et il hésita un instant, pour finalement se tourner face au roux, penchant la tête pour lui donner un accès plus facile à son cou. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux, ne pas réfléchir trop et se laisser aller. Ganon était plus doux qu'à son habitude, presque… _tendre_. Ce n'était pas trop dur de se laisser aller à ses caresses, à les rendre… Ganon le posa sur le lit, le surplombant, et le blond papillonna des paupières : ils étaient torse nus tous les deux, et les yeux dorés du gerudo luisaient de désir. Il prit cependant le temps de déshabiller Link, sa bouche suivant généralement ses mains de près, et le blond se cambra. Les attentions du roux lui mettaient le feu aux sens, plus encore que d'ordinaire, et il crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsque Ganon referma ses lèvres sur son érection. Ses cris de plaisir résonnaient dans la chambre, sans qu'il cherche à les retenir, et lorsqu'un doigt humecté de salive se présenta contre ses chairs, il s'empala à moitié dessus, gémissant de plaisir… Ganondorf s'amusait à jouer lentement avec lui, le rendant à moitié fou…

« - Ganon, s'il te plait… » S'entendit gémir Link, reconnaissant à peine sa voix.

Il avait envie de sentir son amant en lui, de jouir, de tout oublier…

A cause d'un mouvement un peu plus profond, le héros blond vint, se crispant sur les doigts du gerudo.

Apparemment satisfait, Ganon remonta pour quémander un baiser, et le blond l'embrassa voracement, les sens encore en ébullition... Peu à peu, il se sentait revenir sur terre, et les doigts qui le travaillaient avec un mouvement de ciseau étaient presque insupportables tant il se sentait sensible… Pourtant Ganon continuait tranquillement à s'occuper de lui, mordillant la chair sensible des épaules, jouant avec ses tétons durcis… Rapidement, Link s'était remis à gémir de plaisir, et le roux eut un sourire satisfait. Il retourna doucement le blond sur le ventre, caressant le dos offert…

« - Pas comme ça… »

La voix de Link était rauque de désir, et Ganon le relâcha, curieux. De lui-même, le blond le poussa contre la tête de lit, finissant de déshabiller le roux, flattant d'une main l'érection conséquente qui – il s'en rendit compte avec horreur – le faisait frémir d'envie… Puis il vint s'installer sur Ganon, collant leurs torses pour guider de lui-même le sexe imposant du gerudo entre ses chairs… Il se figea, le temps de s'habituer, sentant les bras du roux s'enrouler autour de lui pour l'aider à se mouvoir sans se fatiguer, mais sans pour autant forcer la cadence. Il le laissait aller à son rythme, se contentant d'étouffer ses grondements de plaisir contre l'épaule offerte, recouvrant le cou de baisers et morsures légères…

Sentant l'orgasme de son amant arriver au même titre que le sien, Link attrapa les lèvres du roux, sans réellement réfléchir… Il sentit les ongles du gerudo s'enfoncer dans ses fesses, au paroxysme du plaisir, se tendit en criant, et retomba mollement contre son amant… Ils peinèrent à reprendre leur souffle, et Ganon se retira lentement de lui, caressant distraitement les cheveux dorés qui s'étalaient sous sa main. De son côté, Link dessinait de petites arabesques du bout des doigts, autour d'un téton sombre… Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Link, parce qu'il sentait la culpabilité monter en lui, et Ganon parce qu'il essayait de faire le point… Finalement le plus jeune frissonna, et au prix d'un effort immense le roux les fit passer sous les couvertures, serrant doucement le corps de son « ennemi » contre lui… Cette fois-ci, ce fut Link qui fit son possible pour lutter contre le sommeil, histoire de faire le point sur la situation. Comment allait-il convaincre Nabooru de l'aider ?

oO°Oo

« - Si Ganondorf nous vois parler ensemble, nous risquons gros, Link !

- Je sais. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. »

Le sage de l'esprit baissa la tête, et soupira.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Ton aide. Pour cacher Zelda parmi tes gardes… Et mettre la main sur Excalibur. »

Link eut un regard nerveux vers le couloir, mais ils étaient bien seuls tous les deux. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Nabooru accepte, et le tour était joué.

« - Ganon saura si Zelda est là. Quel qu'il soit, ton plan est voué à l'échec.  
- Et si je te disais qu'Impa et elle vont retirer le bracelet ? S'il te plait. Sans toi, on n'a aucune chance… Tu es réellement contente de ce qu'a fait Ganon de notre Hyrule ? De la manière dont il vous traite ? Si je réussis à le vaincre, je te promets que je ne le tuerais pas. Alors… Tu es d'accord ? »

Avec un soupir, la rousse accepta.

Elle enverrait un oiseau messager pour prévenir Zelda, elle déguiserait la princesse pour la faire passer pour une gerudo, et le moment venu, elle tendrait à Link l'épée qui servirait à la chute de son roi… Amère, elle ferma les yeux, et abandonna le héros du temps.

* * *

oO°Oo

* * *

Link jouait avait la fine ligne de poils qui remontait le long du pubis de Ganon jusqu'à son nombril. Un bras derrière la tête, le gerudo fixait le plafond. Une bougie sur la table de nuit dispensait à la pièce une lumière hésitante, jetant des ombres rouges sur tous les meubles.

« - Tu as l'air pensif… » Murmura Link.

Avec quelqu'un d'autre que Ganon, il se serait senti coupable de jouer comme cela, mais après tout, toutes les solutions étaient bonnes pour arriver à ses fins…

« - Tu as beaucoup changé de comportement. J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi. »

Le héros du temps haussa les épaules, tout doucement.

« - Je… Quitte à rester avec toi, autant que ce soit le moins douloureux possible… Et au final, autant arrêter de se voiler la face, je préfère quand tu es doux avec moi… »

Le roux se tourna légèrement, de manière à pouvoir attraper le menton de l'hylien et plonger son regard d'or en fusion dans celui de son vis à vis. Link put y déceler l'incertitude, l'hésitation, voir même… la peur ? Il sentait sa motivation faillir… Mais il devait être sans pitié pour le monstre en face de lui, s'il voulait sauver Hyrule.

Ganon eut un soupir, et posa le bout de son nez contre la joue du blond se frottant doucement à lui.

« - J'ai plus envie de jouer à ça avec toi, Link… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Le blond posa doucement sa main sur la joue mate de son amant, et sourit, le dirigeant vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser lentement… Finalement, Hyrule avait une chance.

oO°Oo

Petit à petit, même si personne n'osait le dire, tous les habitants du château avaient remarqué le changement. L'hylien, au départ moins qu'un esclave, semblait à présent tenir les lieux. Oh, bien sûr, ça ne se voyait pas aux premiers abords, parce que toutes les décisions stratégiques et militaires étaient prises par Ganon seul, mais il n'était pas rare de voir le blond donner un avis et, parfois jusqu'à quelques jours après, le gerudo suivre celui-ci. Au début, les gardes avaient été déroutés. Que leur roi viole un prisonnier, le torture, ça c'était normal. Mais qu'il joue les amants attentionnés, c'était _malsain_. Puis ils s'étaient rendu compte que l'humeur de Ganondorf était irrémédiablement corrélée à celle de Link, et ils avaient tout fait pour que l'hylien se sente bien, tout en restant discrets au possible.

En voyant l'amélioration, Nabooru avait envoyé un oiseau à Zelda, puis dans la plus grande discrétion une tenue adéquate, ainsi que de quoi se maquiller pour ressembler à une gerudo. Mis à part sa main brisée qui se remettait lentement, rien ne pouvait la différencier avec les autres gardes depuis qu'elle était là.

Elles attendaient juste un signe de Link pour passer à l'action…

Le blond en question prenait bien soin que l'amour et l'adoration de Ganon pour lui grandisse de jour en jour. C'était facile, faire semblant d'aimer…

Il suffisait de se coller à l'autre régulièrement, de faire des activités avec, ou, comme actuellement, venir se blottir dans ses bras pendant que le roux déchiffrait un traité complexe de magie. Les pages remplies de runes étaient pesantes à souhait, mais Link faisait son possible pour prendre son mal en patience… C'était un début d'après-midi morne et pluvieux, et ils s'étaient installés devant une immense cheminée, sur une fourrure. Enfin, Ganon reposa le lourd traité sur mudora pour lui sourire tendrement. A chaque fois, cette image était tellement différente de celle du monstre assoiffé de pouvoir que connaissait Link qu'il en était perturbé. Puis il lui suffisait de se rappeler du mois qu'il avait passé, épinglé à un mur, et sa résolution se raffermissait à nouveau.

Ganon l'embrassa simplement, avant de poser son menton sur le crâne du blond.

« - Tu ne lis plus ?  
- Non… J'ai besoin d'assimiler un peu. »

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, laissant voir les deux fragments de Triforce pulser au même rythme. C'était le moment de tenter…

« - Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu voulais la Triforce… » Tenta le blond.

Un soupir souleva le torse du plus âgé, et du coin de l'œil Link vérifia que le garde en faction était bien Zelda. Tout était prêt…

« - Chez les Gerudo, il n'y a qu'un mâle tous les 100 ans… Il a alors le titre de « roi », mais en réalité il sert juste de reproducteur… Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie. Lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais l'élu de Din, j'ai pensé que j'avais une porte de sortie, que je pouvais être autre chose qu'un pantin… Quand j'ai appris ce que pouvait faire la Triforce, j'ai voulu changer de vie.  
- Alors pourquoi s'arrêter ? Tu nous avais, Zelda et moi, tu aurais très bien pu…  
- J'ai eu ce que je voulais sans utiliser la Triforce… J'ai un royaume qui n'est plus juste un désert stérile, et surtout, maintenant que je t'ai, toi… Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais demander de plus. »

Link se retourna dans les bras du roux pour l'embrasser doucement.

« - Du coup, tu n'en as plus rien à faire ?  
- Plus vraiment, non… »

Il laissa ses baisers dériver sur la gorge du plus âgé, le marquant légèrement d'un coup de dents… La prise de Ganon sur sa hanche se resserra légèrement alors qu'il étouffait un gémissement.

« - Tu me la donnes ? »

Le roux s'écarta, surpris… Mais sans qu'il ait à répondre, le fragment de la Force s'éleva de sa main, tournoyant un instant pour venir se poser sur celle de Link. Son coeur avait parlé pour lui. Ca avait été tellement facile…

« - On dirait que je ne peux rien te refuser… » Souffla Ganon, soudainement vidé.

Son amant l'embrassa une dernière fois, sentant la Force affluer en lui…

« - On dirait, en effet. »

Puis il le repoussa violement et bondit sur ses pieds. Une lueur d'incompréhension brilla dans le regard du roux, rapidement remplacée par de la colère.

« - Zelda ! »

La princesse lui lança Excalibur, dont il se servit pour maintenir Ganon à terre. Le gerudo chercha à se transformer en bête, mais il s'en trouvait incapable, faible comme un nouveau né… Il se releva cependant, appelant son épée pour se jeter sur Link.

Le combat fut de courte durée, vu qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur sa force surhumaine, ou encore sa magie… Rapidement Link l'envoya à terre, à bout de souffle. La princesse s'approcha, certaine que tout danger était écarté, et tendit la main.

« - Tiens. »

Le dernier fragment vint s'apposer sur la main de l'élu du courage, les téléportant tous les trois dans le Temple du Temps.

La Triforce brillait au dessus de l'élu du courage. Link sourit, jetant un regard à Ganon comme si c'était un cafard. Non loin, Zelda pleurait de soulagement. Enfin, Hyrule allait connaître un nouvel âge d'or… Les trois déesses apparurent peu à peu, et leurs voix se mêlèrent pour s'adresser à Link.

« - Honneur à celui qui découvre la Triforce ! Puisse son cœur transformer la terre d'or. Dis-nous ton souhait, jeune hylien. »

Le blond tendit son épée vers Ganon.

« - Je me fiche de la terre d'or, tout ce que je veux… C'est que cet homme soit mon esclave. Jusqu'à sa mort. Ho, non. Plutôt jusqu'à la _fin des temps._ »

La princesse devint livide. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé ! Déjà, la noirceur du cœur de Link prenait ses droits sur le monde, le transformant _légèrement_, comme s'il devenait une mauvaise copie de l'original. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur Ganondorf, elle ne put manquer l'expression de terreur et de peine qui marquait le visage basané de son ennemi.

« - Es tu sûr de toi, Elu ? » Demanda Farore, incertaine.

Link eut un sourire torve.

« - Oui. Je veux venger tous ceux qu'il a blessés, le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir, je veux qu'il goûte la douleur et la solitude, l'humiliation, et surtout la peur…  
- Qu'il en soit fait ainsi. »

Les poignets de Ganon se mirent à briller, et il hurla lorsque le sceau des déesses fut apposé sur lui, sous la forme de deux tatouages iridescents. Il se sentit flotter dans ses vêtements, et en regardant ses mains il hoqueta : elles avaient la taille de ses mains d'adolescent, avant qu'il ne décide de se lancer dans la conquête d'Hyrule…

Au pouce de Link brillait un anneau d'or pur, dont les glyphes ressemblaient à ceux tatoués dans la peau de Ganon.

« - Cet anneau te permettra de le contrôler. Annonça à contrecœur Din.  
- Parfait. Je vous remercie, Déesses.»

Les trois êtres divins s'éloignèrent, et d'un mouvement Link souleva Ganon. Son regard doré était rempli d'incompréhension…

« - Intéressant… Zelda ! Si tu ne veux pas assister à ce qui va suivre, je te conseille de partir. »

La princesse ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, tourna les talons et s'enfuit, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans le temple sacré. A peine arrivée à l'entrée, le cri de douleur de Ganon la glaça, et un instant elle hésita à se retourner pour aller aider le gerudo. Elle préféra cependant se mettre à courir, bouchant ses oreilles, les larmes au coin des yeux.

Ganon ferma les yeux, refoulant ses pleurs. Il ne ferait pas au héros du temps l'offrande de ses larmes. La joue qui frottait durement contre la pierre lui faisait mal, et il se focalisa sur cette douleur là pour oublier celle qui fusait le long de sa colonne vertébrale à chaque mouvement de l'hylien. Enfin celui-ci se retira, pour le retourner et s'enfoncer entre ses lèvres.  
Le roux écarquilla les yeux, s'étouffant à moitié lorsque Link s'assouvit massivement pour le laisser ensuite glisser au sol.

« - Viens, nous rentrons au palais. »

Malgré ses blessures dues à leur récent affrontement, Ganon se releva, titubant, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux dorés.

« - Non. »

Un sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres fines de Link, et celui-ci frôla simplement son anneau. Immédiatement, le roux se mit à hurler de douleur, avant de retomber par terre, pantelant.

« - Nous rentrons. Ne m'oblige pas à recommencer. »

Avec un effort surhumain, Ganon se redressa, les jambes tremblantes. Il jeta un regard à Link, cherchant une quelconque trace de l'affection que le blond avait _simulée_ pour lui, et sentit son cœur se briser en ne rencontrant rien. Il avait été aveugle, et en payait à présent le prix… Il baissa la tête sur ses vêtements, mais un claquement de langue du blond le rappela à l'ordre et il se mit à le suivre, nu et honteux jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Link se renversa dans le fauteuil massif, et eut un sourire.

« - Ganon… Tu connais ta place. » Intima-t-il, indiquant le sol à ses pieds. « Ne me force pas à te mettre une chaîne. »

Précautionneusement, parce que tout son corps le faisait souffrir, le roux s'assit aux pieds de Link, frissonnant au contact de la pierre froide… Et se prit un coup de pieds, qui l'allongea à terre.

« - Prends l'habitude de dormir à mes pieds, tu vas y passer la fin de ta vie… »

Ganon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gelé et mortifié, attendant que Link se désintéresse de lui pour laisser couler quelques larmes…

* * *

oOoEpilogueoOo

* * *

_200 ans plus tard._

La jeune femme blonde serra les dents, retenant au possible sa respiration pendant qu'un garde passait juste devant elle. Elle se détendit légèrement lorsqu'il fut hors de portée de vue, mais sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule…

« - Chut, c'est moi. »

Elle se détendit significativement et sourit au gerudo.

« - Ganon, j'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais. »

Il eut un sourire enfantin – après tout, il avait à peine 15 ans lorsque les déesses l'avaient appelé – et ouvrit la main pour montrer le trésor volé à son amie.

« - Je t'avais dit que ce serait un jeu d'enfant, Zelda… »

Dans la paume de sa main reposait un ocarina bleu marqué du sceau de la Triforce.

« - Enfin… Avec ça, on a une chance de le vaincre, non ? »

Le Gerudo eut un sourire, tendit sa main vers la princesse, jusqu'à ce que leurs poings se touchent. Les deux fragments de Triforce, Sagesse et Force, se mirent à luire lentement.

« - Si les déesses le veulent. »

* * *

**NDLE : **J'avais le début de cette fic en tête depuis pas mal d'années, et en réalité, je pensais être beaucoup moins loin dans son écriture. Puis je suis tombé sur "l'enfer d'une destinée", qui m'a remis cette fic en mémoire... Et en la relisant, en fait, j'avais été beaucoup plus loin que je ne le pensais (je sais, j'ai des gènes de boulet), sauf que j'étais arrêté en plein milieu d'une scène avec aucun souvenir de ce qui pouvait arriver ensuite. Du coup, j'ai fini comme ça. Maintenant, c'est Link le méchant, na ! Allez Ganon, sauve le monde !

Enfin, bien sur, si vous voulez laisser une review je serais comblé :)


End file.
